Live for the One You Love Asking Nothing
by Ocein
Summary: Last installment! I hope you enjoy! Mucho Bolivia
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do if tonight was your last night, probably the last night for all of humanity? A secret you couldn't share with anyone else. Olivia finds herself at the brink of death, but not for tonight, not for the moments she's going to share with the one she loves. Inspired by "Live for the One I love" by Celine Dion. I don't own Fringe or Celine Dion. **

_A million stars light  
This beautiful night  
_

She felt it coming; the hollowness in her bones intimated doom. Not a soul would speculate that the end of their world was near except her. Call it a gift; she called it a curse. If someone would have told her that today she would wake up and find out the fate of the universes she would have laughed it off. But after a trip to the alternate world and back, she found out the inevitable. So tonight she allowed herself to mindlessly walk the streets of Boston and consciously stop at the Bishop's loft. She was oblivious to the fact she had been standing in the cold, in front of the Bishop's, for nearly fifteen minutes.

The cards were dealt, the pawns in play, and she could only hope that the hand she was dealt was enough to save all of humankind. No, life was not a cup of afternoon tea for Agent Olivia Dunham. The weight of the world literally was on her shoulders and tonight she wanted it lifted.

_This is not a night to die  
Let me sing and dance  
Beneath the sky_

And yet, here she was standing underneath the most beautiful night sky. It was as if God--if there was one Olivia wasn't quite sure--painted the night's canvas with the deepest backdrop and boldest stars. _The calm before the storm_, she sneered.

"Olivia?" Peter's voice shattered the silence and startled the agent. Realizing just how long she had been out here and what it must look like, color rose all the way to her temples.

Clearing her throat she searched for the right words, hell—any words. "Tonight's a special night."

A small smile crept on Peter's face. "Okay, humor me, why?" he asked, crossing his arms and stepping out on the stoop. _If only he knew. _

Olivia shook her head, "I can't tell you. It…it just is. Share it with me?" She refused to catch his gaze. She never imagined herself to be so bold; but, when there's a huge probability that tonight is your last night, you'd feel awfully shitty if you didn't make it memorable.

_I have such love to give...to give  
I want a chance to live_

After a few seconds, Peter spoke. "Okay. Let me grab my jacket," and with that he stepped back into the lighted house, leaving Olivia in the dark.

X


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this next chapter, but I couldn't contain myself. Pure, bittersweet Bolivianess. I implore you to listen to the song while reading…it's awe-inspiring. **

_Live  
For the one I love  
Love  
As no one has loved  
Give  
Asking nothing in return _

"So, where are we going?" Peter asked gently, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. He knew something was deeply wrong, but he didn't want to rush her. If she was here, he knew she'd open up to him.

"Anywhere. I just want to enjoy the night's sky," she answered him never looking up from the pavement they were walking on.

"Hey," Peter started and stopped and grabbed her hands. "Gees, your hands are freezing!" He held her hands in his trying to warm them.

Her long lashes finally fluttered open and she trapped his gaze. They were sad, longing eyes and something he couldn't quite put his genius finger on.

"What is it?" he asked softly, mesmerized by how unearthly she looked tonight. When she didn't answer him, he reached out to her, and she grabbed a hold of his arm.

Every sound in the background stopped; splashes of gray and amber flickered before her vision. _It was starting_.

"Let's just walk."

_Free free to find my way  
Free to have my say  
Free to see the day_

He nodded his head, pushing aside the urge to either kiss her or shake her until she spilled the beans. Maybe the night would allow him to do both. With his chances high, he continued walking along side her.

Moments of silence passed as the seemingly couple walked down Boston's finest streets star gazing.

Feeling even bolder, Olivia grabbed the hand that had been accidentally brushing up against hers since they started walking about ten minutes ago.

She led the two of them to a man-made stone wall in the park and seated herself. When Peter sat he looked over Olivia looking at the sky.

"Now are you going to tell me? You're scaring me."

Head still pointed upwards she replied, "I can't tell you everything, but I do have something to confess."

Peter felt his hands clam up and his heart begin to thump harder and faster.

"Okay," he urged her.

"I don't want it to end without me telling you this," she started.

"Wait, what are you talking about 'the end'? Livy, you sound like Walter," Peter chortled, trying to persuade her into a laugh. His expression changed when hers refused.

"I…" she stammered and he felt it before she opened her mouth.

_Go on_, Peter's mind urged her.

"I, love…" Before she could finish her sentence two soft lips swooped down to capture hers.

_Be like I used to be  
Like a wild bird free  
With all of life in me_

She closed her eyes and s parks went off insider her. Warmth invaded the darkest depths of her empty soul and warmed her from the inside out. Still feeling his swollen lips on hers, she opened her eyes and gasped.

The scene behind them began to fade in and out and Peter himself began to look like a mirage.

"No!" she cried.

_Though this world tears us apart  
We're still together in my heart  
I want the world to hear my cry  
Even if I have to die_

…….

"Walter, she's crashing. Get her out!"

**Phew! I couldn't let all of humanity die! Could I? What do you think so far? Care for another Bolivia moment? Don't you just love the Tank scenes? Thanks for reading and REVIEWING ******


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews. I'm going to weave between time-lines, but it shouldn't be cryptic or hard to follow. PM me if you have any questions, concerns, comments!**

**Again, I advise you to listen to Celine Dion's "Live for the One I love" and "It's All Coming Back to Me Now." Sigh. Okay, here we go…**

**X**

She closed her eyes and sparks went off insider her. Warmth invaded the darkest depths of her empty soul and warmed her from the inside out. Still feeling his swollen lips on hers, she opened her eyes and gasped.

The scene behind them began to fade in and out and Peter himself began to look like a mirage.

"No!" she cried.

_Though this world tears us apart  
We're still together in my heart  
I want the world to hear my cry  
Even if I have to die_

…….

"Walter, she's crashing. Get her out!"

**X**

Silence.

Absolute darkness.

_Where am I? _Had she died? Was this her sentence for failing to save humanity? To be all alone with an absence of love?

Flicker.

Flash.

And then a muffled, murky noise. Was she not alone? She couldn't quite make out what or who the noise was. It was like she was in between channels, not being able to get clear reception.

…..

"_Astrid, 200cc of episaphine! Now!" Walter cried. _

**X**

The Bishops' Little Lab of Horror got the call around 9:00 a mundane Tuesday night. Again, Peter and Walter were unaware that Olivia was missing for over eighteen hours. Last they had heard she was going to finish some unfastened business and try her very best to take the next day off and have some Aunty & Niece time. Peter had to stifle the urge to ask to join them or at least see her sometime during the day. He had grown quite accustom to if not seeing her, at least hearing from her everyday—even if it was always case related—which it mostly was. According to her sister, Olivia never came home that night. If Peter would have known she was going to go gallivanting between realities he would have tied her to the weathered couch in the lab and lecture her.

Peter and Walter were quite surprised to see four FBI agents (he could only assume they were FBI by their clothing) bust through the twin lab doors with an incoherent Olivia in one of the agent's arms. Surprised was an understatement for Walter nearly choked on his lo-men and Peter's food fell unnoticed on the laboratory floor. Orders were shouted and two of the agents pushed all of the equipment on one of the lab tables to the floor in one quick motion and roughly placed Olivia on it.

"Fucking go easy!" Peter shouted. Walter quickly made a mental note of Peter's every growing fondness for the blonde agent.

"Prep her for the tank Peter and dial Astrid; we'll need her assistance for this to run smoothly."

Shooting his father a look of incredulity and bafflement he hissed, "Walter, no! She's not going back in there. We don't even know what's wrong for fucking goodness sake!"

"Does it look like we have a chance? You fool! Get your head right and prep her. Now!" Walter commanded.

Looking at the pale agent that lie frightengly still, Peter was hit by a tidal wave of nausea. He was scared shitless and extremely angry that he couldn't fix her. Hell, he was hesitant and too shell-shock to even touch her. Brushing a large hand over his face, he quickly got up and dashed to the spare room to grab the essentials for the tank. On his way over he noticed all of the FBI agents had vanished. _Seems awfully suspicious. _

**I promise more Bolivia in the next chapter! Scouts honor! And don't you worry; Peter quickly realizes Olivia's true feelings for him. Reviews are love!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a few days. The Bolivia wheels are in motion and will pick up full speed by the end of this chapter and beginning of the next. Of course, your REVIEWS make the wheels turn faster! **

"So, theoretically, we should be able to hear her interact with her own mind? Maybe try to figure out what's wrong—is that right, Walter?" Peter asked his father, finally somewhat stable with all that's happened in the past twenty minutes.

Walter nods his head while tuning the frequency equipment.

"But, what if she doesn't respond to our voice? You said she was incoherent when they brought her in. I mean, will this still work?" Astrid piped up, making a good argument.

Walter chuckled and Peter was two seconds away from grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall. Okay, maybe he was still a little on edge.

"Rubbish! The proposal is to figure out what ordeal—demons, if you must, she's battling with. Once we find out what her conscious is trying to do—what it's running from, then, my dear, can we truly help our agent."

"Let's just do this before I change my mind, okay, Walter?" Peter stressed, sending daggers with his gaze.

"Well my son if you weren't so emotionally intertwined with Agent Dunham, I think we would have already commenced." Walter chuckled, "I wonder if he's more than emotionally involved, if you catch my drift, eh Astrold?" Astrid had to roll her eyes.

"Walter, are these electro pads working?" Peter asked while shoving the equipment into Walter's hands.

"Well, I think so you might want to--" Before Walter could finish an electric charge rushed through his body.

"Just checking," Peter mumbled under his breath.

**X**

"Heart beat is slightly accelerating" Walter announced, noticing the heart rate monitor began to spike.

"Okay, so she's obviously fretful about something. If only we could get her to talk us through it. Or even to talk at all," spoke Astrid, glancing at the tank.

Peter stayed still until the miracle they hoped for came to fruition. Peter uncrossed his arms when he heard it.

"Tonight's a special night" Olivia murmured from within the tank.

Focusing on the image of Olivia on the small transmittal screen, Peter noticed she was smiling. Her smile was infectious and seeing it now more than ever he had to mimic her expression as well.

"I can't tell you. It…it just is. Share it with me Peter?

_Did she just say my name? _ Growing more anxious, Peter walked over to the electrode screen to double check that she was still induced and sedated.

"Walter, she's still under. How did she know I was here? We should take her out now; I think she's coming to." Peter started towards the tank doors ready to pull them open by the strength of his emotions alone.

"Stop!"

Peter froze.

"Peter, my dear boy, Olivia is talking to you…but not _you_ particularly. Her consciousness is speaking with you," Walter gently informed his son.

Trying to gather his thoughts and emotions, Peter simply nodded and took steps backwards towards the machine. He was definitely interested to see where this was going. Nervous, hell yes, but anxious as well.

X

All three were listening intently to Olivia in the tank for the past five minutes. Even though what she was saying was too cryptic to fully understand the back-story of why, they gained a general understanding that Olivia was a) scared and/or excited—given her heart rate, and most importantly b) alone with Peter walking Boston's streets at night.

"I can't tell you everything, but I do have something to confess," whispered Olivia in dream-state.

Peter's ears perked and he quickly realized how invasive they were being and how intimate the situation was becoming between them—well, not exactly _him _but still him.

"I…" she stammered.

_Go on_, Peter's mind urged her quietly given that Walter and Astrid were still in the room.

"I, love…" she whispered and Peter's hands began to clam in anticipation.

And then silence. And then her heart rate accelerated.

_Wait. What happens? _Peter was oblivious to the persistent beeping of the monitor indicating hazardous stress on the CSN, until Walter barked to Astrid.

"Astrid, 200cc of episaphine! Now!"

And before he knew it, Peter was arms deep in cold water, pulling Olivia out of that godforsaken tank for, he hoped, the last time.

**Well, what did you think? I'll take 'em all: suggestions, complaints, praises…**


	5. Chapter 5

**So a longer chapter will mean more reviews, right? Get your spoons ready, cuz' I got the Bolivia by the carton! **

**X**

There was a blood curdling scream as he pulled her out of the tank and she showed no signs of stopping as he shifted her in his lap while he sat on the now sopping floor.

Peter feared she was screaming in pain but after searching her body, with the help of Astrid, they found nothing conclusive. Screams turned into haunted sobs and jumbled rambles about the end of the world and death. Peter grabbed Olivia's face with his two large callous hands and searched her eyes for sanity. Even though her pupils were as wide and supernatural as the moon they were hollow, and it frightened him.

"Olivia. Olivia. Listen, look at me. You're not dead. You need to relax," Peter cried trying to exude calmness in an effort to settle her. She started thrashing about even in his grasp and Peter was at a complete loss of what to do until someone did something for him. Suddenly the troubled agent stopped thrashing, went limp in Peter's lap, and her breathing began to return to normal.

Peter looked up to see Walter pulling out a large syringe. Peter simply nodded at his father in appreciation for his fast thinking. A small tug at the collar of his shirt interrupted Peter's transaction with his father. Peter looked down to see Olivia looking up at him.

"Are you real?" she asked meekly.

Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry or do both at the same time. Trying his best to keep it together, he simply replied "yes." Still disbelieving, Olivia outstretched a timid hand and lightly toughed his jawbone, searching for her answer. He wanted so desperately to capture her lips and place ten tiny kisses on her face to prove he was real and that she was alive, but decided against it, for now.

"I killed you," Olivia started, her voice haunting. "I killed everyone. They're all gone," she sobbed, free flowing tears streaming down her face and unto her already sodden body. Something was definitely wrong; this was not their--_his_ bad-ass, headstrong Olivia. What had happened to her today?

Doing what he should have done as soon as he pulled her out of the tank, Peter pulled her close like he had done once before under somewhat related circumstances. Raking back her wet hair he pressed a light kiss unto her forehead—what he didn't have the balls to do last time, and whispered that she was fine, he was fine, humanity was fine.

**X**

With Olivia pressed tightly against Peter's chest, her heartbeat began to unconsciously mimic his. The only noise in the room belonged to two steady heartbeats and Olivia's small panting to catch her breath. Peter lost track of time, he wasn't sure how long they had sat on the cold, soaked lab floor. When he looked up to search for Walter and Astrid he found neither of them. They must have slipped out sometime after Walter injected Olivia thrashing wildly. Peter was thankful both were gone for he didn't want Olivia to have an audience. His mind was already calculating the possible repercussions of their stance right now. He didn't want her to recoil just because he was reaching out and she was leaning in.

"But, how do I know you're my Peter? That I'm not lost?" Olivia asked softly, her eyes half open.

He couldn't believe he had to take a few seconds to think of something to say. This was Peter, Jack of Witty Remarks, the person to lighten any situation with his trademark crooked smile.

"You're Han—remember? And how about that time I played the part of your brother at the bar in Cambridge?" Peter chuckled, "not only did you outdo me in drinking, but you trumped me with your card abilities."

When he looked down at Olivia, he expected to see a smile form. It never came.

_Shit. Does she not remember? How bad did they fuck her up? _ Peter had to stifle his anger for the time being.

….

"Okay, well how do I know you're you? My _you_?" Peter chuckled and swept his thump over her lips ever so gently. He smiled with the thought that she called him "_my _Peter"; she showed ownership over him and he was displaying the same thing. He had not forgotten about what happened in the tank. She was with him and more importantly, she confessed her love, at least he thinks she was going to.

A small smile broke out on the agent's face. He smiled back. When she shivered, he became all too aware that they had been resting there for too long and that she would probably catch something if they stayed there drenched and on the cold floor any longer.

"How about a hot cup of coffee?" Peter asked with a smirk.

When her eyes just searched his own, he started to pull the both of them to their feet with a soft "come on." Apparently, Olivia was having a harder time standing on her own two feet. Whether due to exhaustion or the myriad of drugs she probably had rushing through her system, he decided they might have to a rain-check on One-Stop Java's coffee. Lifting her gently, he carried her over to the couch, placed her on it, and left in search for a towel or blanket.

She accepted it with a soft nod in appreciation. And once she was dry, he coaxed her into leaving. Luckily, he didn't have to do much persuading. Wrapping his navy blue peacoat around her, he lead the both of them to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia's eyes began to droop, now heavy with fatigue. Peter, hands gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter than normal, glanced over at Olivia in the passenger side of the SUV. Even though the heat was already blasting, she was curling into Peter's jacket and the alcove of the seat trying her best to keep warm. Peter was struck by how unearthly she looked, her eyes unfocused and heavy, her hair still wet and disheveled, and her skin ashen. Was this his Olivia? He almost swerved out of the lane when Olivia broke the silence unexpectantly.

"I can't go home!" she cried in one breath, sitting up quickly. Peter just waited for her to continue.

"I can't let Ella or Rachel see me like…like…this. I don't even trust myself," she said softly, looking Peter in the eye.

_Seriously? Is she intimating to stay with me tonight? _Realizing that she was finally taking him up on his offer of being there when she needed him, Peter tried to play it cool and smooth.

"Okay. That's no big deal. You can just stay with me…and Walter tonight." _Right, you can just say with a middle aged man and his father. How enticing. _

He was shocked to see her nod in approval without taking minutes to mull it over and weigh the consequences of participating in an FBI offense.

**X**

"What's your middle name?" Olivia asked from the opposite side of the bathroom door, her body recuperating in a tepid bath.

"John. What's yours?" Peter asked back.

Olivia took Peter's suggestion to take a hot bath but not after promising he'd sit on the other side of the bathroom door and talk to her so she wouldn't feel alone--especially in something that resembles the tank. Well, at least now she was afraid of it. She didn't need to voice her fears, the look on her face was all Peter needed to construe that she was anxious.

"Jane."

Peter laughed, "Like a plain Jane? That's cute."

"Yeah, that's me. Too bad my life is anything but plain," she replied back, sneering at how ironic her life was. Just then the hotel phone rang.

"Uh, Jane, I'll be right back. The Tarzan phone is ringing." Peter got up from his seated position near the door and sprinted for his phone.

**X **

Olivia smiled but then grew anxious when she heard footsteps pitter patter away from her. _This is foolish. _Olivia ran shaking hands over his face and through her wet hair.

"Sorry. It was Astrid. She and Walter are having a late night affair. You know, movies, Chinese food, and disodium carbonate," Peter chuckled, settling back down to his makeshift spot on the floor.

"_You, Olivia Dunham, are responsible for the deaths of these people. Here, let me show you what is to come…" _the voice rang through her head and threatened to steal the solace she was just beginning to discover again.

"Olivia!" Peter shouted, opening the bathroom door. Olivia quickly snapped out of it and brought her legs closer to her body and secured them with her arms, trying to hide her bare body.

Peter quickly turned his head when she apologized.

"Jesus Olivia. Don't do that to me."

"Um, I'm almost done. Just give me a minute," she shakily spoke.

"Okay," Peter replied gently from the other side of the bathroom door.

**X**

"Sorry we don't really have anything edible besides Boo Berry's and left over pizza," replied Peter who sat on one edge of the couch, opposite from Olivia.

"It's okay," she replied, taking another cautious bite of the day old pizza.

"When's the last time you ate anyway?"

After a few bites, Olivia thought about it and replied, "I'm…I'm not sure. Maybe a day?"

"Gees! I promise a big fresh breakfast then. Courtesy of Danny's, of course," Peter smiled and Olivia smiled inwardly with the thought of waking up to something worth while…and not just the food.

**We've still got a long night ahead of us. Or do we? I see that a lot of people are Favorite-ing or clicking for Story Updates. Thank you so much! But, how about a review? It'll make my very long day!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lal08 you totally made my day! All of my Reviewers do! Thanks so much. Here's the last installment. I hope you enjoy it and if you're curious, I uploaded a new fic "Mother…"**

Peter had convinced a drowsy Olivia a short while ago to move their conversation to the bed. After she nestled herself on the bed and curled her arm under the pillow, Peter took the other pillow and sat on the carpeted floor next to her. He was surprised when she asked him to sit on the bed with her. Peter had smiled and literally jumped on the bed next to her.

Olivia had not forgotten her encounter with Peter—well a Peter, in her dreams. Was it her dreams? While he talked she pondered on the intimacy of the engagement she had shared with him. She still wasn't sure if the night, the kiss, the confession, was still a dream. She stopped daydreaming when he asked her the question she knew he was bound to ask.

"What happened, Liv?" Peter asked softly, his head propped up by his elbow, facing her.

"He called himself Mueller. I had a lead on a case—not ZFT related—at least I thought until I had to cross this plane to find him. Or rather, he found me. He showed me things, Peter," Olivia stopped and covered her eyes in uneasiness. She felt one large hand pull her hands down. Cautiously, she met his gaze.

He smiled, "Hey. It's okay. You don't have to talk about it tonight. It's been a long day."

Tears began to well up. "I just don't know what is real anymore," she quivered. A small nervous laughed escaped her lips and she quickly began to dry her eyes. With her eyes now closed, she felt a movement on the mattress and she opened her eyes to see Peter with his arms holding him up, their bodies inches from colliding, directly above her.

She watched in silence as he slowly lowered his head mere inches from hers. His eyes were searching hers. He wanted to prove to her he was real. Peter silently contemplated whether or not he was making the best decision—for her—in her delicate situation. Olivia only wanted to feel something real, and this energy was more than alluring.

Making his decision, Peter gently swept his lips over Olivia's. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but when Olivia opened her eyes she realized it had defied time. She was only concerned with this moment with this reality. Letting go of the breath she had been holding, she shuddered and he dipped his nose to caress her. Overwhelmed with emotion, tears began to flow from her eyes, but soft lips kissed them dry.

"I came to see you," she blurted. Still propped above her, Peter pulled a few inches away to look at her.

"The world was ending and the only person I could think to share it with was you," she said embarrassed at how foolish it sounded.

"I know." Reading the confusion on her face, he replied, "in the tank. We—I could hear you."

She wasn't anything less than mortified. This was not how she wanted it to play out. But yet, he did kiss her knowing her true feelings. They couldn't stay locked up forever; it was suffocating.

"I would want to share it with you. I'm glad you did, Olivia," he said, dipping his nose to nuzzle her once more.

"I'm also glad that world didn't end and it won't. Okay?" he said, searching her eyes for confirmation. She laughed and cried at the same time. She knew she was a mess, but now she knew Peter would be there to clean her up.

"I know you'll be all right."

Finally realizing that yes, she would be all right she took the lead and leaned in to capture perfect, tantalizing lips above her. Peter gently fell beside her and pulled her on top of him, closing the physical and metaphorical gap between them.

**X**

When Olivia opened her eyes she met Peter's. She quickly noticed he was fully dressed. What time was it? How long had she slept? Glancing at the clock on the bedside table she quickly sat up.

Peter laughed. "Relax. You needed that sleep." He brushed disheveled hair back behind her ear.

"I was looking forward to that breakfast," she smiled. Peter smiled at how adorable she looked.

Yes, he was smitten.

"But, I have those _weird _connections. Remember?"

Olivia smiled. Yes, she did remember.

**That's all she wrote folks! But, I am looking to expand on the AU universe I played with in my latest fic "Mother…" Look for updates!**


End file.
